Tryndamere
|-|Tryndamere= |-|King Tryndamere= |-|Warring Kingdoms Tryndamere= Summary Fueled by unbridled fury and rage, Tryndamere once carved his way through the Freljord, openly challenging the greatest warriors of the north to prepare himself for even darker days ahead. The wrathful barbarian has long sought revenge for the annihilation of his clan, but more recently he has found companionship with Ashe, forging an alliance of marriage with the Avarosan warmother. His almost inhuman strength and fortitude are legendary, and have delivered him and his new allies countless victories against the greatest of odds. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | At least Low 7-C, possibly 7-A Name: Tryndamere, the Barbarian King Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, King of the Freljord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled swordsman, Rage Power, Self Healing, Can slow opponents by shouting, Can become temporarily immune to death Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight on-par with Garen, and similarly powerful champions) | At least Small Town level+, possibly Mountain level (Comparable to Warring Kindgoms Garen) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Capable of fighting at speeds comparable to Ashe) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Can swing around a greatsword nearly as large as himself with one hand without any issue) Striking Strength Small Town Class | At least Small Town Class, possibly Mountain Class Durability: Small Town level+ | At least Small Town level+, possibly Mountain level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with greatsword Standard Equipment: Greatsword Intelligence: Above Average (An effective ruler who has lead the Freljord alongside Ashe for several years, Highly skilled in combat to the point where he wasn't even allowed to wield his greatsword until he had proven that he was a master swordsman, though his skill can sometimes be blinded by rage) Weaknesses: His spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Battle Fury:' **'Fury:' Tryndamere gains 5 Fury each time he lands a basic attack, increased to 10 Fury on critical strikes, and 10 Fury each time he kills an enemy. After not dealing or receiving damage for 8 seconds, Tryndamere loses 5 Fury per second. **'Battle Fury:' Tryndamere gains 0.35% critical strike chance per point of Fury he currently has, up to a maximum of 35% critical strike chance. *'Bloodlust:' Tryndamere permanently has bonus attack damage, and gains additional bonus attack damage per 1% of his missing health. When activated, Tryndamere heals himself, increased for every point of Fury consumed. *'Mocking Shout:' Tryndamere reduces the attack damage of all nearby enemies for 4 seconds, also slowing targets who have their backs turned to him for the duration. *'Spinning Slash:' Tryndamere dashes to a target location, dealing physical damage to enemies in his path and gaining 2 Fury per enemy hit. Spinning Slash's cooldown is reduced by 1 second whenever Tryndamere critically strikes, doubled to 2 seconds against enemy champions. *'Undying Rage:' Tryndamere instantly gains Fury and becomes immune to death for 5 seconds, during which his health cannot fall below 1. Undying Rage can be used even when affected by crowd control. If Tryndamere is below 3% maximum health when Undying Rage ends, he heals to that amount. *'Mighty Cleave:' Tryndamere swings his sword in an arc, dealing attack damage to nearby enemies and slowing them down for a duration. Key: Base | Warring Kingdoms Tryndamere Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Leaders Category:Royal Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Sound Users Category:Rage Users Category:Sword Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Playable Characters